


Papa Gladio

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Baby making, Children, Deceased Parents, Emotions, Eye Gazing, F/M, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Grief, Happy Ending, Humour, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Smut, baby wish, hand holding, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Prompto had restored some data crystals that had been found in the ruins of the Amicitia mansion with videos of his parents and him as a little toddler in them. After viewing it, Gladio asks you if the two of you could try to get a baby.





	Papa Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> There had been inquiries if I was going to write another piece similar to Papa Ignis. And tada, here is one with Gladio as the chocobro husband who wants a little one. Thank you Vathekael for editing as usual. What would I do without you?

Gladio sat in his chair by the television, his eyes closed as his whole body sighed. A cold bottle of beer next to him. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched him. He was a bit tuckered out from working all day. The rebuilding of Insomnia was coming along well, but it asked everything out of everyone. Your eyes moved over your husband’s face. The two scars that he got years ago. His thick long hair that he had pulled out of a pony tail. The scruff on his face - you needed to shave him again soon. He had taken off his uniform, just sitting there in his grey sweatpants and white tank top, his skin tanned dark because of the many hours in the sun. Handsome. You couldn’t help but feel your heart squeeze with joy as you saw him so relaxed, content. **  
**

It almost made you not disturb him. Didn’t know how he would react if you showed him the package that Prompto had brought you. “I can almost feel you buzzing with anxiety. What’s wrong, sugar plum?” Gladio opened his eye, revealing one of those impossibly bright amber eyes. You can’t remember seeing that hue with anyone else. Uniquely Gladio. He opened his arm to you, and you moved towards him. Sitting down on his lap, he tightened his arm around you and rested his hand softly on your belly.

“Prompto came by and brought you a package.” You didn’t bother with acting like nothing was wrong. He hated it. It went against his instincts not to protect you, and others. To not make sure that you felt safe and happy. You showed him the little box with data crystals. His eyes immediately sharpening as he realised what it could be. Prompto was in charge with restoring data crystals, pictures, and other documents. Gladio had found damaged crystals in the ruins of his old home, crystals that probably had old homemade videos of the family. The last few things he and Iris had of their parents.

“He restored the crystals?” Gladio asked you so carefully as you opened the package for him, nodding confirming. The crystals looked like they were brand new, holding a wealth of information in them. Precious memories of his childhood. Gladio carefully picked up one of them, looking with eyes you could not read at the crystal. “You mind putting it in?” You pressed a kiss against his temple, taking the crystal from him and walked to the television and crystal reader. Putting the package carefully on one of the shelves, you placed the crystal in the reader. Gladio dimmed the lights, and you returned to sit beside him as he had moved to the couch.

His arm settled around your shoulders, and you rested your head against his shoulder. You rubbed your hand gently over his thigh, to let him silently know you were here for him. Knowing this would be emotionally heavy for him. More than a decade had passed since he lost his father, but that did not mean he didn’t miss them any less. That he couldn’t feel the hollow ache inside of him. Didn’t have moments he wanted to call his father and talk about something. Nothing would soothe that ache, but he could at least have something more than his own memories to remember his father by.

Lights flickered, and an image appeared on the screen. You could hear Gladio’s sharp intake of breath when a woman appeared. Those eyes….you recognised those eyes. Amber like Gladio. Oh gods, he had his mama’s eyes. You should have known because his father had blue eyes, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things. Pressing a kiss against his shoulder to reassure him, you kept your attention onto the television screen. His mother waved happily towards whoever was taping her, it must be his father.

“Gladio!” The angle changed when the woman rushed after a little child - couldn’t be older than two - who sprinted towards the shore line. Toddlers sure knew how to be fast when they wanted to. The woman grabbed the child and swung them up in her arms before cuddling them close, turning to the camera with huge smile on their faces. Teeny tiny toddler Gladio. He was so chubby and squeezable, his dark brown hair wild and sticking out as he wrapped his chubby arms around his mum’s neck, cheeks smushed together. You could feel tears in your own eyes appear as you could see how much Gladio’s mum loved her firstborn, peppering kisses on his chubby cheeks with made him laugh.

The video continued with laughter, and them playing in the water while his mother talked to his father who stayed close to them the whole time. Gladio’s arms tightened around you even more, his cheek resting on top of your head. You did not look up, but you knew he was crying. Glad that he just felt comfortable enough to do that in your presence. Then the image shifted, and it changed into a man leaning back in a chair asleep with baby Gladio sleeping on his chest. A large hand covering his tiny body. He was much younger here. Maybe just a few months old. And he looked so tiny. Gladio had always been larger than life for you, a towering presence of six feet six. But it seems he had been a small baby. An adorable small baby who looked so at peace on his dad’s chest. Gladio looked so much like his father did back then. Long oak brown hair. Hard angular facial features. Radiating strength even through the video.

A soft feminine giggle filled the room, his mother must be taping right now. “And here you see the Amicitia bear napping with his cub. That’s all they do. All day. Nap and eat. Nap and eat. Nap and eat. Such lazy bears,” she teased, the love - such intense love - crystal clear in her voice, and Gladio - the one you were holding - chuckled amused at his mother’s teasing.

His father growled amused before opening his eyes, reaching for his wife and pulling her closer. “And cuddles. The Amicitia bear demands cuddles. Now come here Rosa,” he murmured, and the angle changed. Showing his mum wiggling into the big chair as well and resting her hand over Gladio’s little back. Beaming delighted into the camera as Clarus kissed the top of her head. Wrapping one arm around her to hold her close.

“Hey Gladio. Our sweet little boy. We just wanted to say we love you, and that you’re our biggest joy.” his mum spoke lovingly at him, Clarus nodded warmly and pressed a kiss on the infant’s head.

“Now put the camera down and come cuddle with your two bears.” The video ended with her laughter, and the two of you sat in silence for a while.

Carefully, you looked up to see how Gladio was doing. Your heart broke a little bit when you saw thick silent tears rolling down his cheek. Raising your hand, you brushed your fingers over his cheeks to brush away his tears. A watery smile broke on his face, his amber eyes meeting yours. "I had forgotten how my mum used to laugh. How bright she was.“

“I…I forgot how…” He broke down into sobs, and you sat up, hugging him against your chest. Making soft soothing noises as you combed your fingers through his thick hair. Pressing sweet kisses against the top of his head as the front of your shirt started to become damp with his tears. His arms crushing you almost, his sobs making his large frame shake. “I forgot…how they always teased each other. How they played with me.” He inhaled sharply.

"I miss them, babe. Fuck, I miss them so much.” Your heart broke at that fragile sound he made, sounding so much younger. Rubbing your cheek against his head, you just held him without saying much. Giving him the space to cry. Giving him the time to grief. Your strong handsome husband, so strong. Your heart squeezing for his sorrow, the one he shared with his baby sister Iris.

After he had quieted down, you pulled back slowly and tipped his face up. Your lips brushing adoringly against his, trying to tell him that it was okay. That he was loved. That he wasn’t alone. In this house, he didn’t have to be the tough hard Shield. He could cry and rage as much as he needed. To be just Gladio, and only Gladio. People often forgot he was more than his title as the King’s Shield, but you tried not to. Give him a home he could return to and be relaxed.

He kissed you back, his hands moving to your hips and squeezing them gently for a long moment. His body relaxing against yours, the cloud of sorrow starting to ease away. Your husband pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. Your eyes opening to meet that beautiful amber gaze of his. The mood had become softer, something gentle and precious. You almost did not want to break the silence, but you did. “I know you miss them, my sweetheart. But…they’ll always be with you. Right here.” You placed your hand over his heart, feeling the steady solid beat of it. He nodded agreeing, a gentle smile on his lips as his gaze didn’t waver. You could almost feel the gears starting to turn.

The two of you stayed silent again for a while, just watching each other with love in his eyes. “Y/N?” You hummed to acknowledge him. His hand moved from your hip and rested onto your belly. “I want what my parents had. I want to hear you narrate how the baby and I are little sleepy bears. See you run after our child at the beach.” He took a deep breath. “I want to start a family with you. I want to be like what my father was to me.”

You blinked rapidly at his passionate words. The light in his eyes. You knew he loved kids, but to hear him say he wanted to be a father. It made something burn inside of you. Awakening a need in you too. A sweet, but also sensual smile curved your lips as your hands moved down his chest. Caressing him softly. “How about we go to the bedroom then, and start working on a little Amicitia, mmmhm?”

He didn’t need to be said that twice. Before you could blink, he had picked you up in his arms and carried you to the bedroom. His lips fused against yours adoringly. The way he laid you down onto the bed, it was different from usual. He treated you like you were made of glass, his gaze reverent and burning brightly.

The two of you didn’t say much as you kissed, hands moving over each other’s bodies to get rid of the articles of clothes that were getting in your way. Your breathing halted when he had you completely naked and moved on top of you. His lips suckling on that sweet spot in your neck, his hand having moved between your thighs and now, making his thick fingers move over your moist slit. Prodding and rubbing to get you even wetter and hotter. You tugged on his head to get his lips up, begging him for more kisses but he seemed very determined to leave a mark on your throat.

Eyes rolled back when he pushed two of his fingers into your tight heat, the stretch felt so good. Of course not as good as when he put his cock in you, but he always took time stretching you. No matter how hot and passionate your coupling - or how much you complained - he made sure you were prepared for him. Whispering hotly against your lips about getting his little wife ready for his big fat cock. When he talked like that, you always playfully pinched his arm. Making him smirk savagely. But this time, even that was different.

His forehead pressed against yours, breath mingling as his fingers moved inside of you. You could hear how wet you already were, how ready for his possession and to accept his seed.

Your hand cupped his cheek, his face turning and pressing a kiss against your palm. The pressure of his lips made tingles go up your arm, straight to your heart. You smiled at each other, his head lowering to catch your lips with his again as your fingers moved into his mane of thick locks. He caught your little sighs and moans, murmuring sweet praises at you. Telling you how wet you were around his fingers. For some reason, this intimate dance made you blush and giggle. Feeling like a young girl again, before the Fall, before the Years of Darkness.

Of course, even though it was so soft and intimate, your husband couldn’t help but being naughty as well. You sighed, hips rolling when he removed his fingers and leaving you empty. He raised his fingers up to his mouth, your juices glistering on the digits. While he looked into your eyes, making even more heat bloom inside of you, he licked his fingers clean. The amber in his eyes turning into golden fire, as he let out a faint moan. You bit down on your lip lightly, breathing becoming shallower as it was such a wonderful sight.

With a smirk which held such sweetness as well, he removed his fingers from his mouth and lowered his head down to you again. “Ready?” Your heart fluttered. Always he made sure you wanted, always he checked if you were read. Smiling, you nodded, leaning into his touch as he brushed your dark curls out of your face - some having gotten plastered against your forehead because of the sweat.

“Yes,” you replied simply, and he lined up his cock with your heat. The broad head lightly breaching your entrance. Still looking into your eyes, he took your hands in his and entwined his fingers with yours. Resting your hands beside your head. You shared a tender smile before he rested his forehead against yours, his hair like a curtain around your face. Trapping the two of you in your own little world.

You inhaled deeply when he pushed into you, your flesh yielding to him. Pleasure flushed over his face, mirroring your own as a deep sound resonated from his chest. His body so much bigger and larger than you, looming over you. But it did not scare you, no, it made you all soft and melted like butter around him. Accepting him deep inside of you, one leg bending to give him more space between your legs.

He bottomed out inside of you, hips pressed flush against yours. He didn’t move, just breathe. Slow and steady. Your skin tingling as you adjusted to feeling him inside of you again. Every time it felt like the first time again, you didn’t know how. It just did. Rubbing his nose against yours, his hips started to roll. The sensations of him moving in and out of you, made it hard for you to keep your eyes open. Thinking took a back seat as you just felt, just let yourself get lost in the moment.

Hands tightened and relaxed. Breathing hitched or stopped for a precious few seconds. Fire and heat coursed through veins, skin becoming sensitive. His body sliding against yours, his movement steady. Love, so much love in his eyes. You looked at him just as lovingly. Heart filled with hope as the intimacy brought you to tears. Praying silently to the Astrals to be blessed. A little one that was the living proof of the love that you two shared for each other.

Gladio didn’t speed up once, didn’t let go of yours hands or look away. Legs started to quiver, the pressure becoming unbearable. His name spilling from your lips like a prayer, like salvation. Hearing your own being whispered back at you.

Your orgasm wasn’t a violent one like it usually was when the two of you were intimate. No, it was like a soft wave that started from where you were joined with him. A soft gentle warmth that started to spread, increasing with power till it drowned you in sensations. Drowned you. You cried out silently as muscles spasmed, being swept away on the waves of your climax. Stars exploding before your eyes as your synapses became overloaded.

Your husband grunted, his hips stuttering as he tried to bury himself deeper inside of you. His seed filling you up to the brim, adding another layer of heat to the experience. Muscles twitching and squeezing around his shaft, trying to get every little drop out of him. As if your body knew what the two of you tried to make happen tonight.

Gladio and you looked at each other with dopey smiles, shivering a bit as bodies started to cool down in the post-coital bliss, the coming down from the high a soft stroll almost. A gentle sensation, like floating on clouds. “I love you so much, Y/N,” he whispered to you as he cupped your face, peppering little kisses on your face.

“I love you too,” you murmured back affectionately as he stayed inside of you as long as possible. But when he had softened completely, he had no choice. Chuckling as you whimpered and let go of your hands. Lifting your hips - you had been reduced to a pile of jello muscles - he placed a pillow under them to keep them elevated. Your eyes started to become heavy as the love making - and hopefully baby making - had wiped out all your energy. Nevertheless, you were grateful of Gladio cleaning the both of you up. The sweet kiss he placed on your stomach, whispering something you couldn’t hear.

After the both of you had some more fluids into your system, he crawled back into bed and held you in his arms. The blankets covering your bodies and creating an own little world like he had done when his hair had acted like a curtain. You rubbed your head against his shoulder, drifting off to his humming. Hopefully, the two of you could welcome a new member in your family.

* * *

Laughter filled your house as Gladio spun you around in his arms, your hands holding onto his shoulders. The pregnancy test had come out positive. In less than 9 months, the two of you would finally hold your little miracle in your arms. Gladio kissed away the tears that you hadn’t realised trickling down your cheeks away, carefully putting you down on your feet again. His large hand settled on the for now still flat belly of yours, so many emotions in his eyes. He looked almost like he was glowing!

“So…when can I start sword training with little bean?”

“GLADIO!”


End file.
